


На границах сна и яви

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Они знают друг друга лучше, чем думают. Они были всю жизнь ближе, чем полагают.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 4





	На границах сна и яви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 8, тема: Обмен телами.

Сколько себя Люк помнит, когда он просыпается не сразу, он слышит мерное шипение какого-то прибора, иногда — перепискивание дроидов, иногда — гудение и звук взрывов. Он не знает, что там происходит, но даже сквозь закрытые веки видно алое и изредка — белое.  
Иногда до него доносятся обрывки слов — иногда целые фразы, иногда — что-то невнятное или просто непонятное.  
Люк не знает, прошлое это или просто сон.

С момента ранения Вейдер — ему пришлось привыкать к этому имени, хоть оно и отзывалось внутри краткой вспышкой — тяжело засыпает. Беспомощность в первые месяцы после ранения причиняла не только физические неудобства: сознание в смятении подбрасывало в сны младенческую беспомощность. Потом он привык, но видения на грани яви не ушли, лишь изменились. Это был знакомый до последнего звука свист песка на ветру, иногда — ласковый голос женщины, иногда — детский смех. Однажды услышался гул трибун и знакомый рокот гоночного свуп-байка. Будоражащий сон.  
Оставалось только гадать, почему память нашептывает ему такие видения, из далекого и почти забытого детства. Но он не был против таких воспоминаний.

Когда Люк и Вейдер встречаются впервые, они знают друг друга лучше, чем догадываются об этом.  
Впрочем, это знание — лишь вопрос времени.


End file.
